I'd Lie
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: E se me perguntassem se eu o amo, eu mentiria.


**Os personagens aqui retratados são de criação única – e brilhante – da J.K, e os trechos são da música _I'd Lie_ – meio óbvio, né? –, da Taylor Swift.**

**Boa Leitura****!**

* * *

**I'd Lie.**

– E então, ela jogou a goles com toda a força e, você não vai acreditar, eu pulei com a vassoura, peguei a goles e não caí! – seu rosto se iluminou enquanto ele pulava na poltrona, encarando-me com aqueles olhos brilhantes e vivos.

Respondi com um aceno animado com a cabeça, enquanto Ron voltava a contar seu último treino de Quadribol. Ele usava as mãos e se remexia na poltrona sempre que havia um movimento complicado para encenar; seus cabelos caíam-lhe no rosto e ele os colocava no lugar com um gesto aborrecido, como se os cabelos atrapalhassem sua atuação.

À medida que o céu ia escurecendo e que o sol ia desaparecendo por detrás das montanhas, os olhos de Ron iam mudando de cor. No momento em que ele chegou, indisfarçavelmente ansioso para me contar seu dia, sua íris estava azul cobalto; na metade da narração, quando ele descrevia minuciosamente a manobra que quase o derrubou, seus olhos estavam claramente verde-água; e, no momento em que ele estava compenetrado demais em sua história para notar que eu o admirava, estavam azul-acizentado, com uns fiapos de azul escuro.

Eu admitia que não estava prestando atenção _exatamente_ em sua descrição do treino, mas percebi quando suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ironicamente e seus olhos assumiram uma cor mais esverdeada. Ele estava fazendo algum tipo de piada.

Involuntariamente, sem nem ao menos ter ouvido o que ele disse, eu ri.

Ao término de seu monólogo, Ron suspirou e recostou a cabeça na poltrona, sorrindo com uma suavidade encantadora. Ele deve ter dito algo referente àquele ter sido seu melhor treino, mas eu estava muito ocupada olhando ao redor da Sala Comunal, procurando por alguma testemunha do olhar fascinado que pretendia lhe lançar.

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. _

Notando minha alienação, ele seguiu meu olhar, curioso, e, de alguma maneira, eu vi, pelo bico involuntário que se formou em seus lábios, que suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Estávamos sozinhos na Sala Comunal, e, ao perceber isso, Ron logo se empertigou e se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos finos.

– Bem, acho melhor eu ir para o dormitório, você ainda precisa terminar sua redação, não é mesmo? – eu assenti tolamente. _Redação, mas que redação?_ – Ããh, quando o Harry aparecer, pede pr'ele subir... Eu, ãaã, quero saber como foi a detenção.

– Claro, Ron. – respondi com um fiozinho de voz. Ele olhou ao redor mais uma vez e disse, com um sorriso inseguro e genuíno:

– Boa noite, Mione. – pegou a vassoura e a colocou no ombro com uma mão, meteu a outra no bolso e saiu simplesmente, com os ombros rebaixados e com uma certa dignidade de um dia proveitoso.

Devo ter respondido algo, mas minha atenção estava mais direcionada para o modo como ele andava. Seus passos eram meio trôpegos, e suas pernas roçavam-se uma na outra de vez em quando, mas ele nunca mudava a direção, ia reto. Seus ombros estavam mais estufados, e eu tive certeza de que ele estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo; às vezes ele mudava a postura, tentando voltar ao normal, mas sua felicidade pelo treino sempre o fazia inflar como um pavão, e eu sorri de modo cúmplice para suas costas até perdê-las de vista.

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long?_

Ao ver-me sozinha na Sala Comunal, voltei meus olhos para a tal redação, da qual eu havia me esquecido completamente. De súbito, a imagem de Ron chegando ao dormitório veio-me à mente, e eu tive certeza de que, ao notar que os outros rapazes ainda não haviam chegado, ele trocaria um sorriso bobo com sua vassoura e bagunçaria os cabelos em uma maneira de externar sua alegria consigo mesmo; imaginei seus olhos, que estariam de um azul piscina, e imaginei seu rosto, corado e sorridente. Então descobri que estava rindo sozinha, com o coração pulando dentro do tórax e o rosto afogueado de emoção.

Mas, se você me perguntasse se eu o amava, eu mentiria.

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie!_

_

* * *

_

**N.a:** Decepcionei vocês? Bem, eu admito que me apaixonei por essa fic desde o momento em que a imaginei, enquanto, obviamente, tinha uma overdose de **Taylor Swift**. *-*. Bem, eu pensei em fazer um estilo bem diferente de song fic, pegando só a idéia da música, e acrescentando alguns trechos, o que é inevitável. E a idéia da música _I'd Lie_ é exatamente isso: ela conhece tudo sobre ele, seus segredos, seus medos e, no caso da fic, suas expressões; mas nunca admitiria que o ama. É a minha segunda R/Hr e minha primeira song fic, e eu adoraria que vocês criticassem muito e fossem bastante sinceros, porque eu tenho várias outras song fics na cabeça, e, se esse tipo não tiver agradado, talvez numa próxima vez eu mude. OK?


End file.
